darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Fixing Kick-Off
9/21/2011 09:35 PM Back to 2011 Logs Lifeline Robustus Kick-Off (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Kick-Off has been moved to the Repair Bay. Quietly he lay on a bed, almost tucked away. The mech hadn't spoken a word as he waited for repairs, his systems still recovering before work could begin. Blue glowing optics stare up at the ceiling without moving for long hours. But finally he lifted his head, glancing about in search of someone. Not seeing the person he shifted a little bit, wincing. Robustus didn't mean to make the mech wait too long, but he did have to find the parts he'd need and see if Lifeline could come in and assist. Between fixing Kick-Off and Megatron both, the medic sure could use the help. Lifeline is finally here to help, thankfully. She's helping Robustus carry whatever parts he feels they're going to need. "I am still /very/ glad that I did not go anywhere near that grease pit place. Sounds even worse than I'm used to." Kick-Off's optics brighten as he hears voices, and the mech lifts his head again to peer towards Lifeline. "Hello, doctor.” he notes, voice soft. He works hard even here to keep any sound of weakness out of it. He pauses though, as Robustus came into view, shifting a little uneasily on the table "Finally going to be repaired?" Robustus inclines his head to Lifeline, "I understand your misgivings about going there. It was not an issue that you didn't go." he notes and then a smile to Kick-Off, "Yes indeed. Just relax. You are in good hands here." Lifeline looks at Robustus a bit worriedly, then focuses on Kick-Off. "Hello. So this is why you were all oil and polish the other day?" Kick-Off's optics dim a moment, then nods "Yes. it was. The price one pays." he states to her softly. He focused on her, optics shuttering before opening again "Have you ever done something so terrible, you cannot forgive yourself?" Robustus moves around the mech, reaching under his helm at the back of the neck to depress the pain receptors. "There we go." then to Lifeline he states, "I stabilized him at the grease pits so there is no need for looking at his energon, lubricant. or coolant lines as I tended to them already." Lifeline nods to Robustus. "Good to know. I'd have wasted your time and mine on that." She looks over the injured gladiator. "Do we work left side and right side, or should I start on the leg repairs?" Robustus considers and states, "How about I watch how you work on him Lifeline? I'm stressed enough as it is having fixed Megatron." His optics dim as his question is unanswered. Kick Off turns his head back towards the ceiling again quietly as he waits for the repairs to begin, then admits "I half thought I would wake up in the tunnel to the slag pits, you know." trying to keep the conversation going, awkwardly. Lifeline nods again as Robustus steps back to observe. She'd likely feel exactly the same if SHE'D had to repair Megatron. Scary thought. She starts with the big and simple repairs, to get them out of the way before tackling the more delicate work. "Would never have happened with Robustus here, Kick-Off. Will never happen. Got it? Now relax." Kick-Off's optics brighten, and he turns towards Lifeline again, chuckling softly as he obeys, relaxing as much as he could "You are optimistic, despite being so caustic. My time will end, eventually. I neither greet it nor deny it. It’s simply how it is... " he pauses though, as parts of him started to feel better "That is NOT something I will be repeating though Robustus nods to Lifeline's assessment, "Not while I'm here." he agrees, watching on as the other medic works. "Good to hear it Kick-Off." Lifeline starts by removing every piece of armor plating that is either covering an injury or will need to be repaired, possibly replaced. "So quit being all maudlin and fatalistic, all right?" She is setting each section of plating aside as she goes. "... Okay." the mech responds softly, obediently. Either he was too tired or too placated to fight. Either way, the mech puts his head back as his optics start to dim, slipping him back into a rest mode again. Lifeline finishes up the big parts of the repairs on Kick-Off, knowing that there will be follow up repair jobs still. She carries her tools over to clean them before stowing them away again, glancing at Robustus questioningly as she goes. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs